December 15th, 1890
by xXxNaru-LovexXx
Summary: It's Ciel's birthday and, for once, he's actually (not) celebrating! However, events that take place the next day could make his world fall apart. Will love blossom? Will teenage girls get the yaoi dream they always been waiting for? Rated T for sexual themes, mild language and violent scenes.
1. His Butler, Protective (1)

**YAAAY BLACK BUTLER! I'm SOOO obsessed! It's GH all over again and it's now my first Black Butler fic of ALLLLL TIIIMEEE! HEEEEHAHAUGBHFBEIJHHRBTHIBXNHIBFYIEH-BASSSSYYYY!**

**(Pardon me, but it **_**is**_** around 12:15 in the morning at the exact moment I wrote that line, so please excuse my distractions…) [Channeling my best Sebastian impression…?]**

**Anyway, let's get started on this Kuroshitsuji journey!**

**(P.S.: If you have a problem with the SebaCiel fandom, please don't read this fiction. You WILL be disappointed.)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI! ****SEEEEERIOUS**** SHIPPING WOULD HAPPEN IF I DID!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: His Butler, Unaware (Happy Birthday, Bocchan!)

The day was December 14th, 1890.

The Earl Ciel Phantomhive awoke to sunlight streaming in his bedroom window. The now-14-year-old boy sat pulled the white covers of his bed over his bluish head in frustration. How dare Sebastian open the damned curtains and disturb his much-needed sleep?

"Young Master, it is time to wake up." The butler's voice echoed through the room. He flipped open his pocket watch with the click of a silvery button, then closed it again, eyelids pressed together lightly.

The butler walked closer, ever so quietly, to his younger superior, peering through the covers to find the boy. He pulled the duvet back and felt it fly to the end of the bed, Ciel cringing from the sudden cold and compressing his limbs together at his chest.

"Young Master, please-"

"I don't care, Sebastian." Ciel looked his butler dead in the eye, no trace of a smile or joking manner upon his pale face.

Sebastian's eyebrows furrowed a bit in confusion. "You're never this agitated in the morning, My Lord-"

"Do I look like I'm happy to you?" The younger of the two sat up, placing two hands at his sides, on top of the bed sheets. "Do I really look like I want to get up today?" A look of mourning washed over his face.

Sebastian looked down at the ground, head still raised, eyes narrowing further. He opened his mouth as to say something, but nothing came through his lips. He looked away to the door of the bedroom, the sun hiding behind a fluffy cloud as if in mourning itself.

"It's because today is your birthday, isn't it, Young Master?" Sebastian's voice was calm, but tinged with frustration.

Ciel sat quietly, saying nothing for a moment.

"I just… it's been four years…"

His heart beat faster, eyes wavering as he stared the demon down with a sort of discomfort, but he would not show it.

Sebastian smirked, making the uneasiness in Ciel's heart worsen. "Do not worry, my Young Lord. I will make sure that the day goes…" He walked over to the wardrobe and opened it, pulling out the casual blue outfit that the earl often adorned. "…as well as you wish for it to."

Ciel let his gaze fall to the ground as he sat up straighter, letting Sebastian slide off his nightshirt and place it in the wardrobe. He took the button-down shirt from the outfit he had picked out and slid it over the boy's arms and chest, seemingly slower than normal. Sebastian let his gloved hands fall to the buttons on the shirt and did them up with the same amount of precision as always.

Once he was finished, Sebastian moved to the shorts. Ciel stood and allowed him to slide them over his pale legs, buttoning them himself at the top whilst his butler gripped a blue overcoat.

Ciel continued to stand as the demon slid the sleeves of the jacket over his arms.

"Sebastian."

"Yes, my Lord?" The butler answered.

Ciel opened his mouth to speak as he sat down while Sebastian pulled a pair of knee-high socks over his calves. "What is today's schedule?" No amount of curiosity seemed to come from his tone.

Sebastian stopped for a moment, then resumed when he found the answer. "You will start with an hour-long dance lesson from your normal tutor, arriving at around 8:30. After that, you are scheduled for a public speech on behalf of the Funtom company at London Square for your newest product."

"And after that?" Ciel pressed on, eyes closed.

"The rest of your day is free." Sebastian looked up at Ciel, face blank, tying his eyepatch as the last article of clothing. "You may do whatever you wish." He rose from his kneeling position and stood sentry in front of the earl.

"…Sounds well enough. What about breakfast?" Ciel's left eye opened slowly.

Sebastian smirked at his words. _Somehow I knew you would ask._ "For this morning's breakfast, I have prepared warm Earl Grey tea with a crescent roll and rose garnish on the side." He walked over to a tray waiting alongside the window sill and placed it in front of the Young Master, letting him grip the cup of tea with a delicate hand. He sipped at the Earl Grey quietly, letting Sebastian place the tray on a nearby end table.

While there, Sebastian stopped for a moment in mid-bow at the table, looking back at the younger of the two. He wore an expression of confused sadness almost, and his red eyes seemed colder than normal as he stared into the stern face of the younger boy. He turned his head 'round to avoid catching the younger superior's eye and walked back over to stand near him.

_Why must he be so bitter..?_

When he was finished the tea and crescent, Sebastian led the young earl to his study, meeting with the tutor at the door and walking into the room with her. The butler bowed in farewell to the younger boy and left for the kitchen.

Ciel turned round to face the dance instructor.

"What shall we be doing today?" He mumbled unenthusiastically.

"For starters, a proper boy does not speak so rudely to his elders. Try smiling, boy!" The older woman snapped, whipping a finger into her open hand.

The corner of Ciel's mouth twitched as he repeated his greeting, but more "properly," according to the tutor.

"And now, we shall begin the lesson…"

* * *

><p>The time rolled by quicker than the earl was counting, and praise whatever deity had caused it.<p>

Currently, the Young Master and Sebastian were inside of their horse-drawn carriage, riding to London Square to give a speech for the confectionary company.

"Young Master, you seem upset today." Sebastian spoke softly, sitting opposite of Ciel.

The younger one's head rose from the carriage window for a moment. "…Your point?"

Sebastian looked down at the floor with a blank face. "You just seem like you're wishing for something else other than this." The demon let his head rise and cock sideways, a large smirk forming on his face as hair fell overtop of it. "Vengeance, possibly?"

The younger one let his gaze rest upon Sebastian, his visible eye narrowed. Before Ciel could say anything, the carriage came to a halt and they were parked in front of London Square.

Sebastian opened the door for him and stepped out, letting the younger one pass and walk to a wooden podium placed on top of the tallest staircase. The Earl's walking stick clicked against the ground with every other step that he took up the stairs and halted when he reached the podium. He gazed out into the faces of the other people that waited around in excitement, awaiting the consultation about the newest toy from Funtom.

"Good morning, London. I am the Earl Ciel Phantomhive, representing the Funtom Company. A new product has been released to the general public; "Connie Crow."

Sebastian handed Ciel a strange item that someone beside him had handed him. Ciel held it up for the people to see. The object was a black, fluffy crow with a feathered texture. It wore a black suit jacket and had a tiny pocketwatch that actually worked. Children that were in the crowd stared up at the item with wonder.

"This item will be available in every store in London tomorrow where confectionaries are sold." Ciel announced.

One small boy in the crowd raised his hand as if to ask permission to say something. Ciel looked over at him and half-smiled, permitting him to speak.

"Connie looks like your butler!" He laughed joyfully and pointed over at Sebastian, whose eyes widened significantly.

"Oh. So he does." Ciel looked over at Sebastian and scanned his eyes over the man's attire. Sebastian looked down at him with wide eyes, not knowing at all what to say in reply.

"Unless someone else has a remark as to the new product, I will be closing this discussion. Good day to you all." Ciel turned away from the podium and headed back to the carriage, Sebastian hurrying to open the door before his arrival. Ciel clambered inside, sat down, and tapped his walking stick to the roof so as to let the driver know to go.

* * *

><p>Minutes passed before silence was broken.<p>

"I must say, that was rather brief, Young Master." Sebastian remarked, looking away from the carriage window.

"Yes, but today _is_ my birthday, is it not? I'm supposed to be a good boy and celebrate it the way I want, right? Seeing as I have the rest of the day to myself, I suppose I could- "

"OH, CIEEEELLLLL!"

"OH, NO." Ciel whispered to himself, turning around to face the side of the carriage and peer out the window.

There stood, in front of the estate, Lady Elizabeth and her handmaiden, Paula.

"_Seeing as I have the rest of the day to myself…"_

What a longshot that is.

Sebastian opened the carriage door and let Ciel out to deal with his fiancée. He stepped down and onto the front staircase, mentally preparing himself to be smothered in new clothes or something.

"Oh, Ciel, it's so wonderful to see you again! It feels like it's been forever since I saw you-"

"It's only been a week-"

"-I just _had_ to come see you, I _had_ to!" She cried. Elizabeth reached for an object inside her handbag and pulled it out. She handed it to Ciel. "Open it! OH – go inside first! Yes – inside!"

The young girl reached for Ciel's hand and pulled him inside the house against his own will. The door to the estate slammed loudly and as soon as they heard it, three people zoomed into the main entrance as fast as they could.

"OOOH, the Young Master's back!" Mey-Rin exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"And you brought guests!" Finny cried, his eyes shining.

"Good thing I made extra grub! I'll go get it now-" Bardroy was cut short by Sebastian, who walked past him with a gloved hand against his face.

"There'll be no need for _your_ cooking today, Bard. Just go help the others with something." Sebastian resumed to take off his tailcoat.

"HEY! I'M THE CHEF, Y'KNOW! WHY'M I ALWAYS GETTIN' STUCK WITH THOSE TWO WHILE YOU DO THE COOKIN'?!" The man yelled.

Sebastian poked his head out of the kitchen. "It's because the only art that I've ever seen didn't involve flamethrowers." His eyes narrowed and he bent over the counter again, grabbing a pair of scissors and heading for upstairs.

Bard grumbled, but submitted to the Master Butler's request and left to the garden with Finny and Mey-Rin.

Ciel frowned and turned back to his fiancée. "So, milady, what did you-"

"That's not adorable at all!" She cried suddenly.

"What?"

"Lizzie! Call me Lizzie!"

Ciel grunted, but responded. "Fine, _Lizzie_, what did you want to give me?"

"Oh – this!" She pointed at the box in his hand. "You might like it – I picked it out because it reminded me of you." Her tone became soft and sweet.

Ciel couldn't help but feel admired for a moment before he opened the box. Pulling away at the ribbon and taking the lid off, Ciel found a golden pocketwatch inside with a shiny chain.

"Open the watch!" Lizzie exclaimed. "I just know you'll love it!"

Ciel did as he was told and pressed the button on the side of the watch. The object flipped open and showed a silvery-cobalt display, complete with embossed minute and hour hands.

"It's wonderful. Thank you, Lizzie-" Ciel was interrupted by a bone-crushing hug from her.

"Oh, I'm so very glad that you like it! I looked for it everywhere and then when I found it I was so happy!" She shouted in his ear.

Paula attempted to pull her away from Ciel, dragging at her arms. "I'm sorry, My Lord. She's just excited at the moment." She smiled, her brown eyes closing.

"No, it's alright. Lizzie – anything you'd like?"

"No. Paula and I were about to go back home after I gave you your gift." Lizzie walked a little bit closer to Ciel, her smile becoming wider. She pulled him in for a softer hug this time, whispering in his ear before she let go.

"Happy Fourteenth, Ciel."

She waved goodbye and opened the heavy oak door, leaving the estate as Paula followed behind.

What Ciel would do next was all he thought about.

_What to do…?_

Ciel looked at his new pocketwatch, which was already set to the correct time.

"9:43…"

He walked slowly upstairs, admiring the cherry wood that adorned the staircase.

For what reason, he had no idea.

Ciel walked up to his bedroom door and opened it. Upon entering, he didn't exactly know why it was different now than it was this morning.

Plants adorned the window sills, vines spreading across the panes and the ceiling. It was quite a beautiful sight, and especially with the added touch of perfectly-modeled, crystal-clear flower vases with crimson roses.

"Ah, so you found your way here." Sebastian turned around from his station in the corner of the room, on top of a stool. Stepping down, Ciel saw what he was working on.

Standing on top of the end table was a massive, six-layer cake made entirely of chocolate.

"S-S-S-SEBASTIAN-"

"Before you say anything, I want you to know something."

Sebastian walked slowly up to Ciel and bent over to speak to him as a father would to his child.

"I wish for you to have a good day today." Sebastian half-smiled. "Now please excuse me – I must prepare the afternoon meal." He stood to leave the room. He closed the door behind him, leaving Ciel to his dumbstruck thoughts.

_He… he did this for me?_

Ciel slowly treaded the carpet to sit on his bed, running a hand through his bluish hair, still gawking at the amazing work that his butler did. He took off his socks and shoes and lay down for a few minutes.

Ciel stood to see the roses. He walked over to the nearest vase and attempted to pick a rose from the thing in the windowsill– but he was too short.

The vase came crashing down on top of him with a loud smash. (But his coat protected his upper body – for the most part)

"AGHHHH!"

Sebastian ran upstairs as fast as he could and flung the door open.

"YOUNG MASTER!"

Unfortunately, this scared Ciel and he jumped slightly – his feet shuffled over to where the broken glass was in surprise – and he got shards of it in both of his feet.

"NYAGHH!" Ciel felt an immediate burst of pain and fell onto his back. Fortunately, where his upper body landed, there was no glass – but the same couldn't be said for the bottom half of the back of his knees. He shouted in agony.

"Do not move!" Sebastian rushed over to the glass and cleaned it all up immediately, picking up Ciel like a small child with his left arm. A large amount of blood was on the floor, and Ciel managed to get a glance of it. Knowing that it was his made him feel light-headed, almost as if he were going to vomit, and his entire body shook.

Sebastian set Ciel down on his bed, making sure that his legs didn't touch anything. He had already disposed of the glass and put the roses in another vase.

Ciel let his hand search down the back of his leg. He felt where a piece of glass was – the area had gone numb, but there was still a lot of blood coming from that wound and several others.

He raised the shaking, blood-covered hand to his face.

"Is… that mine..?" the young earl spoke quietly. Before Sebastian could respond, his breathing began to slow and he fell backwards. He would have hit the bed if Sebastian hadn't used his hand to stop him from falling.

"…ng Master…"

"...Young Master…"

**That was pretty damn intense for the first chapter, don't you think? Anyway, I really hope you liked it! Please R&R and I will see you all in the next chapter!**

**Oh, and Happy Friday! (It's not Friday anymore.)**

**Unless you read it on a Friday.**

**Then it's a Happy Friday.**

**Or Monday.**

**Or Tuesday. Or Wednesday.**

**But no Thursday. Thursday is too good to be a Happy Day. SCREW THE HAPPY DAYS SONG. IT CAN BE "Sunday Monday Happy Days! Tuesday Wednesday Happy Days! ... Friday, Happy Day! Saturday, what a day! Rockin'all week with youuuuuu!**

**(Yeah, it's 1:44 in the morning now…)**

**SOMEONE CALL DOCTOR MICHAELIS!**

**-xXxNaru-LovexXx**


	2. His Master, Injured (2)

**Okay – one comment on the beginning of this…second chapter…**

**GRAB THE NEAREST KLEENEX BOX. YOU'RE GOING TO NEED IT. [Oh – and you might hate me after this chapter. I basically wrote the biggest "F*** YOU!" in the history of my stories in this one…]**

**It took me SOOO long to figure out the **_**proper way**_** to write it, too…**

**Anyway, let's get on with the chapter! You're probably dying to read it now!**

**THE SHIP IS SET TO **_**SAIL!**_

_**(P.S. It's pretty short. Just wanted to… test… something..?)**_

**WRITER'S NOTE:**_ OH – Don't read this in the same room as someone you don't want to be awkward with. I guarantee it'll get really weird__**.**_

_**Break-the-scale**__ weird._

…**Enjoy…**

Chapter 2: His Master, Injured

Sebastian used his teeth to pull away at his bloodstained gloves, letting them fall to the floor beside the bed with the rest of Ciel's attire. Sebastian repeated himself again, his face illuminated only by the row of candles at the end of the bed.

"…**Young Master…"**

Ciel opened his eyes slowly, and realized that he was wearing only his nightshirt. He then looked down at Sebastian. The butler was trying to do something at the other end of the bed, but he couldn't see what…

A very sudden, sharp pain stabbed at Ciel where he knew the demon was.

"_HAH…ha...hnnn…"_

Ciel clutched the blanket beneath him, his breathing becoming heavier than it had ever been before as his back rested against the headboard of the bed. A single bead of sweat rolled down his right cheek as Sebastian came closer to his face, undid the first few buttons of his undershirt, and then went back to the other end of the bed.

"_Ha…_Se…Sebastian…_ha_…."

"**Please try to calm down…" **Sebastian's voice was silky.

"_Hah..UHN-AGHH_..! …N-no…_ha_…"

Ciel paused to let himself breathe, however complicated it was.

"Se…_ha_… SEBASTIAN…_ha…HAH…y-you're… hurting me… MNGGHH…_"

"…**I truly apologize, Young Master, but this **_**must**_** be done…"**

Ciel felt Sebastian's cold hands touch his skin again, and it sent a shiver down his spine.

"_Aughh_…Pl-_please_…_ha_…Seba…Sebastian…_ha…_it feels…so…_ha…NHAAA!" _Ciel's head slowly raised as he cringed at Sebastian's touch.

Sebastian used his arms to climb up the bed and rose to shadow over Ciel's, whose breathing became even heavier still now that the demon was that much closer. **"Young Master… this will only last a few minutes if you cooperate. Please be patient…"** He lowered back to where he was, and Ciel tightened his muscles.

"_ACH...nnn…ha…HA…" _He could feel heat from behind not only his cheeks but his eyes as well. The pain was becoming more brutally intense by the second. Ciel clenched his left fist tightly, accidentally drawing blood, while his right slammed against the wall behind him. He couldn't keep his fingers from curling to his palm, swearing that he could feel tears in his eyes. Ciel's muscles loosened, but became tense once again.

"**Just relax your muscles. Try not to tense them…"**

"B-but… it… it _HURTS_…_.ha_… Se.._bas_…Sebas…ti…AN!"

Ciel let his head fall to meet his heaving chest, and tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He clenched his teeth tightly and breathed through them to help distract himself from the pain, but would it work?

Sebastian's calm voice sounded, his hands taking themselves away from Ciel's legs for a moment as the younger one's breathing began to waver with exhaustion. **"Please relax yourself…you won't even feel it after a while…" **He sounded slightly contented.

"P-_PLEASE…ha_...It feels…_haa…_so…t-terrible_…ha_…G-get…" Ciel tried to calm himself, but to no avail. Sebastian had already started again. "I…_ha_…I can't…take…_haah…_t-take…anymore… _ha…NHAAGHN_..!"

"**Please take a deep breath. Just hold on a little longer, Sir…" **Sebastian's crimson eyes roved over Ciel's face. Ciel tried to breathe calmly, but failed miserably. The pain was becoming numbness, but Ciel could still feel it.

"Seba_…_stian_ …ha_…Se…ba…_ SE-SEBASTIAN…"_ Ciel panted. His head whipped upwards as he let out a pitiful cry of agony.

* * *

><p>Ciel inhaled; a final, sharp breath, sweat rolling off of him as Sebastian pulled the last piece of glass out of his foot.<p>

"_There_. I have finished, My Lord. Oh - Would you like a _gift?_" Sebastian smirked widely, his head cocked sideways as he displayed the bloody shard of glass that stuck out from between his two fingers to the younger of the two.

"_N-NO!_ I don't… I don't want to remember… THIS!" He panted, shouting to the demon. Ciel sat up straighter so he could get a better angle at _accusing him of abuse,_ but exhaustion from the recent row made him lean forward, falling asleep almost instantaneously, breathing finally slowing down. Sebastian gingerly cupped his shoulders and laid him down on the bed to roll him over on his stomach so he could close up the wounds and clean them.

Sebastian proceeded to put Ciel on his back again, and tucked him away under his duvet (He had to launder the other one while Ciel was unconscious – having those pearly-white sheets stained crimson would not do at all.)

Before Sebastian turned around to exit the room, he let his gaze fall to Ciel's sleeping form.

…_You wanted to see their crimson, and ended up stained with it…_

…_How ironic._

He pulled the chain from his left pocket and checked his pocketwatch.

"Oh, look. It's already 3:00." He smirked. "I didn't realize we took that long…" He looked back over at Ciel.

Sebastian walked out of the room, leaving Ciel to sleep in his room for the afternoon.

"I must prepare dinner."

* * *

><p>Sebastian was walking down the staircase when he met with Finny. The boy sat on the landing before the smaller staircase that led to the bedroom. He had a look of worry on his face.<p>

"Is the Young Master alright?" He asked, looking to be on the verge of tears.

"Yes – he's alright. He'll most likely be up and about in around an hour or so. He needs to rest still."

Sebastian heard an odd sound from the upstairs hallway, similar to that of someone hitting their head off of something. He walked up there slowly, where he met Mey-Rin, who blushed _furiously_ and was hitting her head off the bedroom door, and then rolled along it instead of walking normally, with a bloody handkerchief to her nose. She was murmuring something about 'Sebastian' and 'Ciel…'

Bard ran up the staircase when he heard Sebastian's voice. "'Ey! What happened to the Young Master? I heard a loud smash an' you ran for the hills, an' _THEN_ ya di'nt come out for _SIX HOURS._ What's up with that, then?!"

Sebastian turned to look at Bard, then struck a thinking pose. "Well, let's see…"

(Mey-Rin pokes her head around the corner at this point.)

"He was unconscious for a while, so I did what I needed to do with him. After a while he woke up and… we had it out, I must admit. That was… the last hour to forty-five minutes. He found it uncomfortable, but I really didn't mind. You know, all I wanted to do was give him a birthday gift…" Sebastian smirked. "You should have seen the way he reacted when I was finally done…"

(Mey-Rin goes to make an _ocean of nosebleed_ in the corner now.)

Bard looked at the floor, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, I guess that explains it…"

Finny looked at the master bedroom door. "I just hope he'll be alright…"

Sebastian looked down at the gardener, a faux smile on his elegant face. "Do not worry – I know he'll be fine."

Sebastian pulled his gloves back on and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"Two hours to go and prepare for the Young Master's… birthday dinner."

He shook his head a little, stopping in his tracks on the staircase. He glanced back up at the bedroom door for a moment, then closed his eyes.

"No. Ciel's dinner."

Sebastian continued to walk down the staircase, a genuine smile forming upon his pale face.

**SOMEBODY'S a yaoi fan!**

**AND SO, IT SHALL BE KNOWN FOREVERMORE AS THE "GLASS SCENE!" 3 3 3**

…

**I ship it.**

**I ship it **_**SO HARD.**_

**Anyone else hate me yet? The **_**ONLY FREAKING TIME**_** I WILL **_**EVER**_** WRITE **_**ANYTHING **_**CLOSE TO RATED M CONTENT, OKAYYY?! I **_**JUST**_** SLID PAST THE T RATING!**

**But anyway, I hope you… enjoyed that chapter..?**

**(I personally think that Sebby and Ciel became closer. OKAY, NOT 'CAUSE OF THE FIRST FEW PARAGRAPHS – You know, when he called Ciel by his first name and that…)**

**[I still had a laugh at Mey-Rin though! XD (oceans of nosebleeds were made while writing this too!)]**

**-xXxNaru-LovexXx: Your Very Own Fangirl (Y.V.O.F.)**


End file.
